


Nobody's Watching (But Him)

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Robot Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brobot keeps Jake 'company' in that lonely, dangerous island, and Dirk has front seat tickets to the show. Written for a friend from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Watching (But Him)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asiraiparthenopaeus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=asiraiparthenopaeus).



> I was going to leave this idea alone, because I'm pretty sure this concept has been used COUNTLESS TIMES by now (I mean, Dirk watching Jake through the Brobot is a concept that has probably been used to death by now. Correct me if I'm wrong though), but since asiraiparthenopaeus down at tumblr showed interest in this, and she needed a little pick me up, I thought I should finish this fic for her.
> 
> And, I hope you guys also enjoy this.

Jake was a light sleeper. Living at that threatening island got him like that. He just couldn't sleep peacefully knowing that, at any time, some creature could crawl on his bed and eat him alive. That's why his eyes always snapped open when he heard the faint sound of squeaking metal outside his room. He knew it wasn't one of the monsters from that island though.

Shifting on the bed, he felt around for his glasses to put them on before looking at the door. In the darkness, he could clearly identify the pair of softly glowing red eyes that belonged to Strider's robot. The so-called Brobot.

That thing wasn't out to kill him though, as it usually was. There was something else that robot was capable of that didn't involve beating the hell out of him. And for that Jake was glad.

Gesturing for it to come closer, he couldn't help but curl his lips into a smile. He wasn't sure why that scene repeated itself, but he wasn't going to question it. It sure beat being royally massacred by that android.

The sound of metal against metal as it walked towards the bed was, actually, one of the very few things cutting through the night's silence. Jake was glad that most of the creatures who lived in that island didn't have nocturnal habits. He certainly would never sleep again if that was the case.

Moving on the bed, he gave the robot some room and, soon enough, they were both lying on the bed, facing each other, the red light of Brobot's eyes reflecting against Jake's glasses as he smiled in a rather lovingly way. That robot was the only company he had in that island, and he would be lying if he said that wasn't a good thing. Even if it did try to kill him on occasion.

A cold, metallic finger ran along Jake's cheek. It was such a soft gesture he had a really hard time believing a machine was able to do such a thing, with it being programmed to also be a ruthless fighter. That Strider really did think of everything.

Scooting closer to the robot, Jake removed his glasses and put them away somewhere on the edge of the bed. He would have a hard time finding those the next day, but he didn't care. He had other things in mind at that moment.

Jake pressed his forehead against the robot's and sighed, as it passed an arm around his waist. It was a bit frustrating that it didn't have a mouth. It certainly would be interesting to know how a robot's kiss would feel like. And it would be embarrassing to ask for such an 'upgrade' from Dirk, so he just had to accept that he would never know such a thing.

With his eyes closing, Jake allowed his mind to drift as he felt the Brobot drawing circles on his back with the tip of its finger, as other two arms crept under his shirt, cold metal sliding up his torso and going for his nipples.

A tentative pinch was more than enough to make Jake shudder slightly, one of his hands caressing the robot's waist, or where its waist should be, at least. It was weird to be touched by more than two hands at the same time, but he never could complain about that. And in all honesty he was getting used to those.

The caressing and pinching of his nipples continued, as a fourth hand reached for his neck, fingers softly brushing against his skin before trailing up to his mouth, tracing his lips. For some reason, the feeling of cold metal against his skin didn’t feel uncomfortable or weird. It was actually strangely appealing. Maybe living in solitude in that island was doing things to his head.

Brobot moved to stay on top of Jake, two hands still against his chest, an arm around his waist and the fingers it was brushing against his lips proceeding to slide inside his mouth, with little to no resistance on from the young man.

There was small feeling of embarrassment on Jake’s part for doing that and allowing things to be so ‘easy’ for that robot. But at the same time it wasn’t like there was anyone there to judge and condemn him on his behavior. If he wanted to get frisky with that robot, that’s exactly what he was going to do. It was problematic enough to live on an island in the middle of the ocean all by himself. He wasn’t going to abstain himself from a bit of pleasure, if it was being offered to him like that.

With his green eyes staring intently at the robot’s red glowing ones, Jake licked and lightly sucked the fingers inside his mouth, arms wrapping around Brobot’s torso. He couldn’t help but be amused by the fact that, even though the robot itself didn’t feel anything in return, it still kept providing him with that source of amusement. Jake had to admit he liked that side of the robot and wish it would come out more than the murderous one.

Although, Jake was unaware of the fact that not everything Brobot did was of its own volition or a result of its highly-developed AI. And his change in behavior was one of those things.

On the other side of the world, years and years ahead, Dirk was sitting in his bedroom, the only source of light in it being the warm, white glow of the monitor as his fingers worked on the keyboard to assign a series of commands, orange eyes never daring to leave the screen.

Programming the Brobot to do those things was hard work, and trying to add variety to his behavior was an even bigger challenge, especially with half of the computer screen showcasing a live video broadcast of Jake’s responses to those actions, recorded by the robot’s eyes.

Dirk had to admit that wasn’t the most ethical thing to do, but with half a century separating the both of them, he couldn’t care less about the moral implications of that plan. That was the closest he would ever get to have any sort of intimate interaction with Jake, so he was willing to throw principles and the like out of the window.

Typing the last command lines on the computer, Dirk sat back on his chair to watch everything unfold, carefully adjusting the volume of his headphones. When his ears picked up the soft sound of panting, he felt a delightful shiver run down his spine and stopped tweaking with the volume.

Back to Jake’s place and time, Brobot was working on removing his shirt with the hands it once had under it, the hand of the arm it once had around his waist was now caressing the side of his waist, while the hand that was once working on his mouth descended to his crotch, teasing him through the fabric of his shorts.

Jake let out a sigh when his shirt was pulled from his body, and not too long after that, his arms were pressed against the bed by the hands that were just undressing him. A fifth arm appeared to caress his chest and keep teasing his nipples.

With all that happening at the same time, Jake let out a myriad of groans and moans in response to each pinching, fondling and groping. He was pretty sure that it would be hard to have an experience similar to that one with a regular human being, considering people’s natural lack of ‘extra limbs’.

As Jake whimpered and shuddered on the other side of the screen, Dirk watched everything in almost complete silence, as if saying or doing anything could give him away. He knew all too well that was a ridiculous thought, but he always had a hard time loosening up, particularly when Jake’s eyes met Brobot’s and Dirk could see straight into his green eyes, face tinted by a red tone thanks to the light emanating from the robot’s eyes.

It was almost as if he could see him staring back, so it would take long, torturing minutes for Dirk to actually show a visual reaction to those sights and sounds.

Still, he couldn’t hold back forever, and when another hand sprouted from the Brobot, to caress the inner side of Jake’s thighs, causing him to groan and swear in response, Dirk sighed to himself, lips parted, as he took of his own shirt and opened the button on his jeans. He leaned closer to the screen, a hand caressing his own neck and slowly going down to his chest so then his fingers could work on his nipples, pinching and pulling on them.

He panted quietly in his room, eyes and ears peeled to everything that was going on with Jake, his other hand running up and down his thigh. There was no need for him to do anything else to get properly turned on. Just the video in front of him was enough.

All the while, Jake couldn’t help but let out louder moans, and arch his body forward, as he had hands upon his chest, stomach, crotch and legs, while a pair of hands slowly pulled down his shorts and the underwear underneath it, leaving him stark naked.

Brobot moved its eyes and scanned Jake’s body from head to toe, as Dirk watched that, licking his lips and groaning under his breath. To him, that body was utterly amazing and no matter how many times he saw it, the excitement was always the same, if not greater with every experience.

While all that was going on, Jake’s mind was in a haze, and he only got even more light-headed when his legs were spread, one hand stroking him and the index and middle fingers of another circling his tight hole before pressing softly against it, the slick cold metal sliding in slowly, with some minor resistance.

Swearing under his breath again, Jake closed his eyes shut and gripped on the bed sheets under him the best way he could taking into consideration that his arms were still being held down against the mattress. His chest rose and fell in short intervals as he gasped for air, his mind drifting away to thoughts that were, more or less, hidden deep in his brain.

Dirk watched all that pretty much agape, groaning to himself as he watched Jake shudder in response to the hands that were all over his body, his own hands caressing his body with a certain urgency. A part of him almost felt a hint of pride due to the fact that he was able to provide Jake with such a pleasuring and fulfilling experience, even if he wasn’t directly involved in it.

Then, Dirk heard something. It was a faint, almost too quiet whisper, but he could swear he heard it. He quickly rewound the video to check if his imagination wasn't just toying with him. He would miss a few moments of live footage, but he could deal with that. Making sure he heard what he heard was more important.

The video played again, as Dirk almost glued his face to the computer screen, in dead silence, trying to hear something among that delicious groaning and moaning.

And then, he heard it, and there was no mistaking it.

"Hm... Strider..."

It was almost too good to be truth. There it was, Jake, with his cheeks flushed, his hair in a mess, arms still pinned to the mattress, as he threw his head back... and called his name. Whispered it in between gasps of air.

The reason behind that sudden ‘name dropping’ was the result of Jake’s mind wandering too far, for too long. It didn’t help Brobot was similar to Dirk, physically speaking, so the odds of him thinking about his friend while in that situation were, sometimes, pretty high. Jake just never really vocalized his name out loud. It wasn’t out of embarrassment or anything like that. It was just because his mind was always too foggy to let out any coherent word or sentence.

For a moment, all Dirk could do was stare at the screen almost in disbelief. Suddenly, the urge to touch Jake was stronger than ever. Run his fingers through his hair, touch his warm skin, taste his lips... Using an outlet to his fantasies was, suddenly, not enough.

He eyed the Sendificator in the corner of his room for a moment, and then shook his head to dismiss his thoughts. He could barely fit a robot's head in that thing. It was clearly time to invest on a bigger device.

If going to Jake's encounter wasn't an option, he at least had to tend to his arousal. He was harder, hornier and needier than ever. Those feeds always got him turned on but that one had stepped up a notch. If only he could tell Jake to say his name again... That also would have to wait though. For now Dirk just had to hope for the best. The best being his name leaving those lips once again.

Finally unzipping his jeans and pulling down the waistband of his underwear to free his almost aching erection, Dirk began to stroke it a little bit more urgently than he intended to. In all honesty, he was pretty damn tired of waiting. He just wanted to get over the pressure building up inside him.

And it wasn’t too difficult to do that, as he kept watching the Brobot run its hands all over Jake’s body, while stroking him vigorously and moving its fingers in and out in a rather precise rhythm. Soon enough, his moaning and murmuring turned into grunting and almost screaming. It came to a point where he didn’t know what he should focus on, and he sincerely didn’t care about that. He just let his nerves and feelings take control.

Gasping for air and clutching to his computer’s desk, Dirk took a couple of deep breaths, hand working faster and his sight went foggy for a brief moment, when he let out a broken moan a split second prior to his climax, the sounds of the broadcast still entering his ears as his mind went blank for a moment or two, before coming back.

It took a few more seconds of stimulation and touching to finally get Jake off, but when he did he let out a loud, sharp cry, his whole body tensing and then going limp in a matter of seconds.

Almost as if knowing its ‘job’ was done, Brobot retracted its extra arms and went back to his only main two, as he was now sitting by Jake’s side, eyes watching his figure intently as he did his best to recover himself from that surge of emotions. That sure was some wild ride, just like the ones before.

On the other side, Dirk leaned back on his chair, a subtle smile on his lips as he tried to catch his own breath while watching Jake sprawled on his bed all spent and sweaty. He certainly couldn’t ask for a better reward than that. That sure helped enduring the fact that they were separated by centuries.

As for Jake, while he regained control over his breathing, he couldn’t help but smile too. That sure was an astonishing break from the solitary and life-threatening life in that island. He could never complain about those experiences, as they sure were overwhelming and were definitely a fitting replacement for actual human contact.

All in all, both parties were satisfied, even if not ‘in touch’ with each other.


End file.
